


He was the Robin they never talked about.

by ihavebeenslain



Series: dead man. [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universes, Gen, Sad, Short, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 06:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14587188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ihavebeenslain/pseuds/ihavebeenslain
Summary: In all universes, he was just another forgotten boy.





	He was the Robin they never talked about.

He was the Robin they never talked about.

He was the dead Robin. The bad Robin. The Robin gone rogue.

The once upon a time. Immortalized in a casing of glass, a standing memoir of Batman’s mistake. Batman’s failure. Bruce Wayne’s downfall.

They were both so good at falling.

They both forgot how to defy gravity.

  
\---

  
In another universe, he would just be another kid shot to death on the streets.

In another universe, he would just be another kid nursed by crime and cigarettes.

In another universe, he would just be another kid abused by the world.

In all universes, he was just another forgotten boy.

  
\---

  
In some worlds, Batman and Jason Todd never meet.

In others, Batman tells Jason Todd to go home.

In most, Jason Peter Todd does not exist. He is born dead.

  
\---

  
In one, he comes back and Bruce Wayne is there.

In two, he stays buried.

In three, he is found by Talia.

In four, he dies a second time.

  
\---

  
In this dimension, Jason does not regret Robin.

He regrets everything else.

 

 

 


End file.
